Canvas
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: Di atas sehelai kanvas itu, Jeon Jungkook si mahasiswa jurusan seni lukis menuangkan semuanya, imajinasinya yang paling sempurna dalam campuran seluruh gradasi warna menjadi bentuk sebuah wajah. Dia ingin memenangkan kompetisi nasional itu, tapi bagaimana jadinya ketika dia sudah terlambat? BTS FANFICTION YAOI VKOOK (V x Jungkook) (BxB)


BTS FANFICTION

Tittle : CANVAS

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : Typo, yaoi (BxB), OOC.

Disclaimer : Bangtan Milik Bighit, Vkook Milik Gue.

a/n : cerita ini adalah remake dari karya sahabat gue @Thihiyas Kim. Dengan judul yang sama. Original cast.nya Yoongi x OC.

.

.

Di atas sehelai kanvas itu, Jeon Jungkook si mahasiswa jurusan seni lukis menuangkan semuanya, imajinasinya yang paling sempurna dalam campuran seluruh gradasi warna menjadi bentuk sebuah wajah. Dia ingin memenangkan kompetisi nasional itu, tapi bagaimana jadinya ketika dia sudah terlambat?

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

01.30.

Begitu yang terakhir Jeon Jungkook lihat di layar ponselnya, dan 'terakhir' itu sudah lama sekali. Seperti berjam-jam yang lalu. Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat madunya yang sudah berantakan itu memang terlalu fokus dengan sisa energinya yang terakhir, tidak peduli kalau rasanya seperti ada batu seberat dua ton digantung di kedua kelopak matanya yang bulat, dan seluruh sendi-sendi badannya yang sudah remuk terus membunyikan sirine tanda bahaya. Bahwa Jeon Jungkook sudah seharusnya sedang tidur sekarang, setelah melakukan duduk marathon selama nyaris tujuh puluh dua jam di dalam sudut studio lukis akademi.

Menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang adalah memang keinginan Jungkook, karena dia adalah si pecinta keindahan sebuah gambar dari yang paling konkret hingga terabstrak sekalipun, dan melukis bukannya pekerjaan yang sulit sama sekali kalau boleh menyombongkan diri.

Hanya saja, untuk sebuah kompetisi nasional, Jeon Jungkook tidak mau setengah-setengah dan mengacau. Dia harus menuangkan gambaran sempurnanya secara penuh tepat seperti yang ia lihat di dalam kepalanya.

Sebuah wajah. Kulitnya berwarna tan, sangat seksi tertimpa cahaya matahari, rambutnya kusut berantakan tertiup angin, merah maroon, hidungnya mancung dengan bibir tebalnya yang sempurna, bulu mata panjang memayungi bola mata cokelat yang bersorot tajam, dan sebuah senyum tipis yang nyaris tidak kentara.

Jeon Jungkook ingin menggambarkan macam-macam ekspresi itu dengan tepat, dan hal tersebut menjelaskan kenapa dia mau menyiksa dirinya seperti ini dan sudah berkali-kali merobek kanvasnya sendiri saat tiba pada titik dimana dia lagi-lagi mengerang kesal karena tidak puas dan harus memulai semuanya kembali dari awal.

Deadline pengiriman lukisan adalah besok pagi pukul delapan di bagian kantor layanan umum akademi.

Jeon Jungkook berhenti saat dia sudah akan menggambar bola mata wajah lukisannya, karena itu adalah bagian yang selalu membuatnya gagal karena penggambarannya tidak pernah tepat. Dia memutuskan untuk lebih baik berhati-hati kali ini, dan mengambil jeda sejenak selagi mengembalikan moodnya agar kuasnya bisa diarahkan seperti apa yang otaknya mau.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantu Jungkook melakukannya adalah sekaleng kopi dari kulkas mini di dalam studio dan sedikit hembusan angin di atap gedung tiga lantai tersebut. Langit tampak sepekat kopi Jungkook, tapi hembusan angin dinginnya menyegarkan sesuai harapan dan Jungkook terhibur dengan lampu-lampu bangunan yang bisa terlihat dari tempatnya.

Tapi kesenangan Jungkook juga harus mengalami jeda bahkan sebelum sempat dimulai secara penuh, saat pemuda itu melihat siapa yang sedang tidur terlentang sekarang di atas satu-satunya bangku besi panjang yang ada di atap itu dengan satu tangan melintang menutupi mata.

Jungkook menelan ludah, terpaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dialihkan ke tempat lain.

 _Kebetulan yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan…_

Tangannya jadi lebih kuat memegang kaleng kopi.

Selama lebih dari setahun ini, debaran jantungnya masih sama. Membuat panik dan kelewat bersemangat. Sama seperti mimpi dan kecintaannya pada warna dan cat, Jungkook juga memiliki perhatian penuh dan kegugupannya pada satu hal lain. Seseorang.

Seniornya di akademi seni, yang selalu hidup dalam dunianya sendiri dan tidak pernah bisa Jeon Jungkook pahami selain dia hanya sesekali saja tersenyum. dan ternyata memiliki deretan gigi rapi yang terlihat lucu saat tertawa.

Ah, dia paling tampan saat tertawa, dan Jungkook merasa sayang sekali karena pernah melihatnya hanya satu kali saja.

Jungkook memutuskan dia tidak punya rencana menetap di atap lebih lama lagi, terutama dengan keberadaan si cinta diam-diam-nya disana, jadi Jungkook segera berbalik dan dengan hati-hati melangkah pergi tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, tidak seperti saat kedatangannya tadi.

"Tidak usah pergi."

Jeon Jungkook segera membeku saat suara mengantuk itu menahannya.

Apa pria itu baru saja bicara padanya? Si cinta diam-diam?

Jungkook menghitung sampai tiga, lalu berbalik sambil berusaha tampak normal dengan segala hal ekspresi wajah dan gestur tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau terlihat aneh, bahkan pada saat dimana dia merasa paling gugup, jauh melebihi saat dia pertama kali bertemu dokter gigi di usia tujuh tahun bersama mendiang neneknya.

"Maaf." Jungkook berharap dia terdengar rileks. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Sunbae."

Kim Taehyung yang sudah bangkit itu menggusak poninya malas, menurunkan kaki dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar ada lebih banyak ruang kosong pada bangku yang tersisa. "Ini tempat umum."

Jungkook merasa seperti Kim Taehyung mempersilahkannya mendekat, dan Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan mengandalkan pemikiran itu, mengambil satu tempat di ujung bangku dan berusaha tidak tampak setegang robot.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kim Taehyung bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari penggambaran Jungkook yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kulitnya benar-benar berbeda dengan warna kulit orang korea pada umumnya, hidung dan bibirnya yang sempurna tidak tampak kemerahan dalam keremangan ini, bulu mata itu memayungi bola mata cokelatnya yang masih bersorot layu akibat baru bangun tidur, dan wajahnya tanpa sebuah senyum tipis nyaris tidak kentara yang khas.

Rambut Kim Taehyung kusut berantakan tertiup angin, merah maroon.

"Ada yang salah?"

Jungkook tertegun malu, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dia lupa soal pengendalian dirinya, begitu sudah dapat kesempatan untuk merekam segala hal baik—semuanya—yang bisa dia lihat.

"M-Maaf."

"Kau mengatakannya dua kali" Taehyung menguap sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu untuk apa."

Jungkook tersenyum malu. Mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada kaleng kopi. "Kenapa Sunbae ada disini?"

"Ini tempat umum."

"Ah, b-benar. Sunbae sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kim Taehyung tertawa. Bukan tawa nyaring penuh energi seperti yang bisa dibayangkan. Hanya sebuah ekspresi kecil atas kelucuan karena Jungkook mudah sekali dikerjai. Tawa yang ringan, lembut, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tapi wajah Jungkook bisa sampai memanas karena dia merasa senang dan semakin malu.

"mungki kau terlalu banyak minum kopi." Taehyung melirik sebentar ke arah kaleng yang Jungkook pegang. "apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"a-aku?" Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menatap Taehyung lagi. "sebuah gambar. Sunbae lihat poster kompetisi di majalah dinding itu, kan? Aku, eh, mengikutinya."

Taehyung ingat poster warna-warni dengan gambar abstrak sebuah wajah tersenyum, tulisan-tulisan kecil tentang keterangan lomba dan tema yang dicetak dalam kapital balok putih besar-besar bertuliskan : Ketulusan yang paling sempurna dan alami, ada dalam imajinasi paling sederhana. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, hadiahnya adalah beasiswa selama dua tahun di akademi seni Paris. Cukup pantas.

"Bagus". Taehyung merapatkan jaketnya. "Setidaknya kau punya hal untuk dikejar. Aku hanya bisa terjebak disini karena orang tuaku yang meminta".

"Apa maksud Sunbae?"

Taehyung menggaruk-garuk keningnya dengan satu telunjuk, berpikir sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jungkook. "Ayahku punya beberapa galeri di Seoul. Dia mau aku mewarisinya—saat dia meninggal nanti, tentu saja, atau saat aku sudah cukup matang dengan pengetahuanku. Dan, hal yang paling bisa membantunya adalah jika aku bisa belajar di akademi ini."

"Menjadi pelukis bukan keinginan Sunbae?"

Kening Taehyung sedikit mengkerut. "Kau terdengar terkejut."

Jungkook tergagap lagi, tapi dia tidak mau menyangkalnya karena Taehyung benar. Siapa yang bisa memberikan Jungkook percakapan paling penuh ketertarikan untuknya seperti sekarang? Dengan Kim Taehyung. "Bagaimana dengan semua lukisan potret saat festival musim panas itu? Cat minyak dan semua gradasi warna yang Sunbae tuangkan, bagaimana Sunbae mencampur semuanya, bagaimana setiap detail kecil tampak hidup… Nam Joon Sunbaenim bilang kalau Sunbae adalah orang yang paling punya masa depan cerah di akademi ini."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis dalam kerutan tercengangnya. "Kau sepertinya tahu banyak."

"Uh, eh… Soal itu, aku…"

Taehyung memiringkan duduknya, bersandar di telapak tangan dengan lengan menopang kepalanya di atas punggung kursi. Tertarik. "Aku ingat kau… Kau yang terus memperhatikan aku di sepanjang tahun lalu."

Wajah Jungkook memerah lagi, dan dia bersyukur karena itu terjadi pada malam hari jadi Taehyung tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "M-Maaf…"

"Tiga kali." Kali ini senyum Taehyung jadi lebih jelas. "Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit aneh."

Jungkook balas tersenyum masam.

"Ibuku adalah seorang pelukis kontemporer terkenal di masanya dulu—masa kejayaan yang masih terus diungkit hingga sekarang, dan ayahku sudah lama terobsesi dengan pemikiran bahwa dia adalah pengikut Salvador Dali paling hebat atau sejenisnya. Darah itu diturunkan padaku dalam hal yang syukurnya baik, dan aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak mensyukurinya, bahwa aku mudah bekerja dengan kuas dan kanvas."

Jungkook ikut memiringkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung. "Jadi, akhir-akhir ini Sunbae sering kemari karena membutuhkan waktu untuk diri Sunbae sendiri?"

"Kurang lebih, ya. Tapi, ternyata disini dingin sekali."

Jungkook terkekeh geli.

"Aku ingin jadi penulis." Ujar Taehyung lagi, tatapannya menerawang sebentar. "Aku paling bahagia dan bersemangat, saat sudah bekerja dengan buku-buku dan tulisan. Aku ingat dulu-dulu pernah menulis sebuah buku fantasy. Karya pertamaku."

"Ayah Sunbae menyitanya?"

"Membakarnya—tapi tebakanmu bagus. Jadi, pada dasarnya, impianku sudah jadi abu."

Jungkook merasa sorot mata Taehyung yang menembusnya itu membuat debaran jantungnya makin tidak bisa tenang kembali. "Jangan menyerah. Sunbae bisa membangunnya kembali setelah lulus dari sini."

"Tidak. Tapi aku berencana untuk tinggal dulu selama mungkin, dan membuat ayahku frustasi."

Jungkook terkekeh lagi, memengacak helaian poninya yang berantakan menutupi mata. "Sedikit pembalasan dapat diterima. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hasil dari rencana itu nanti."

"Pasti akan kuberitahu."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

Terlalu menarik. Kim Taehyung dan percakapannya, dan pesonanya… Jeon Jungkook sampai harus memperbaiki posisi duduknya lebih dulu, karena mereka berdua tanpa sadar sudah saling mencondongkan diri sebab semakin menikmati percapakan singkat yang hangat itu. Dan, kata singkat membuat Jungkook sadar kalau dia harus segera kembali ke studio untuk bekerja lagi dengan lukisannya.

"Senang bisa bicara dengan Sunbae." Jungkook berdiri sambil menyodorkan kaleng kopinya pada Taehyung. "Sampai besok."

"Ya. Semoga beruntung dengan kompetisimu, Jeon Jungkook."

 _Taehyung tahu namanya?_

"T-Terima kasih." Jungkook menggigit bibir, hanya untuk menahan diri tidak tersenyum hingga dia meninggalkan atap. "Dah…"

"Sampai besok." Gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menunduk untuk memperhatikan kaleng kopi dalam genggamannya.

 _Jeon Jungkook…_

.

.

.

08.30.

Adalah yang terlihat di layar ponsel Jeon Jungkook, dan empat karakter angka itu sudah cukup membuat Jungkook berlari kalang kabut menuju ke loket kantor layanan umum akademi untuk berakhir dengan kekecewaan karena deadline pengiriman lukisan sudah lewat jauh dan peluangnya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris sudah menguap seperti embun tadi pagi.

Apa Jungkook bahkan tidak akan dapat sedikit saja kredit untuk semua usaha yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini?

Ditatapinya lukisan yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna cokelat itu, dan tangisannya kemudian lepas begitu saja bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot pelan terduduk di lantai.

Tidak peduli kalau beberapa mahasiswa memperhatikannya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Jungkook kelelahan, mual, dan tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuatnya terhibur saat ini. Impiannya masih harus menunggu karena dengan cerobohnya dia malah tertidur, dan mengingat hal tersebut membuat tangisan Jungkook jadi makin kencang saat pemuda itu membenamkan wajah di atas lututnya.

 _Bagaimana ini…_

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung berlari.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Kim Taehyung berlari lagi hingga paru-parunya menyempit karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Kim Taehyung bukan berlari untuk menghindari satu lagi pukulan kemarahan dari ayahnya. Tidak. Ayahnya hanya melakukan itu dulu, saat Taehyung masih belasan tahun dan tampak masih terlalu muda untuk berani melawannya.

Kali ini Kim Taehyung berlari karena dia terlalu senang, makanya dia terus menyunggingkan senyum dan tanpa sempat memikirkan apa-apa menerobos masuk menjeda penjelasan salah seorang pengajar di depan kelas itu.

"Jeon Jungkook…"

Jungkook membelalak kaget dan refleks segera berdiri dari kursinya, sementara para mahasiswa lain mendengungkan keheranan mereka di latar belakang.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook, menarik tangan pemuda itu dan gantian mereka berdua yang berlari meninggalkan area akademi menuju satu tempat yang ingin Taehyung tunjukkan pada Jungkook di blok seberang. Well, isi tempatnya.

Sebuah wajah yang sempurna. Sorot tajam dari bola kecokelatan itu, alis tebalnya, bulu mata lentiknya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tebal yang sempurna yang digoreskan begitu tepat di atas kulit yang berwarna tan . Lebih dari semuanya, helaian kusut tertiup angin itu tampak tersapu indah. Merah maroon.

Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir Jeon Jungkook mendapatkan jackpotnya untuk bicara dengan Kim Taehyung di atap, dan tentu saja dia butuh penjelasan kenapa Taehyung bisa lebih tahu soal lukisannya yang berakhir terpajang di dinding galeri L'Artist Korea itu ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

"Saat pertama kali melihatnya—dengan bola mata yang belum selesai, aku langsung tahu kalau apa yang kau kerjakan tidak sesederhana seperti kedengarannya."

 _Bola matanya belum selesai..._

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, sibuk mencerna banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya dalam sekali serang. Benar juga. Lalu, saat terbangun pagi itu, lukisannya sudah dibungkus kertas cokelat dengan rapi. Kenapa Jungkook tidak cepat menyadarinya?

"Sunbae datang ke studio?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah tertidur saat aku masuk." Taehyung meredam senyumannya sedikit saat balas menatap pemuda itu. "Aku minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir, kalau kau… tidak boleh gagal. Dan, aku benar. Kau tidak gagal."

Jungkook terperangah sendiri, dan dia tidak yakin wajahnya terlihat seperti apa sekarang. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya dan tidak tahu hal apa yang lebih mendominasi.

Taehyung kembali memperhatikan lukisan Jungkook dengan sorot bangga dalam matanya. "Aku tahu kau benar-benar berbakat, tidak sepertiku, jadi aku segera membantu menyelesaikan sentuhan akhirnya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah dengan bersikap lancang."

"Tapi…" Jungkook menggeleng lagi. "Aku melewatkan batas akhirnya. Aku tidak pernah mengirimkan lukisan itu."

"Karena aku sudah melakukannya untukmu, Jungkook-ah. Pihak panitia lomba akan menghubungimu nanti siang."

Benar. Jelas sekali, melihat sapuan warna dalam bentuk wajah Kim Taehyung ada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Kecuali ada salinannya, sudah pasti lukisan itu adalah milik Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin pusing. "Lalu, apa yang ada di balik kertas cokelat yang kubawa-bawa itu?"

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook lagi, mengacak-acak rambut pemuda itu ringan dengan senyum selebar yang pertama. "Buka saja nanti saat kau sudah kembali dari Paris. Anggap saja hadiah kecil untuk keberhasilanmu dua tahun kemudian."

Terlalu membingungkan. Semua perkataan Kim Taehyung, dan pesonanya…

"Tunggu… A-Aku dapat beasiswanya?"

"Tsk! Kau lambat sekali mengerti, eoh?"

Beasiswa impiannya…

Jungkook menggeleng sekali lagi, kali ini dengan genangan yang siap pecah turun dari sudut matanya. Dia berhasil? Benar-benar bukan mimpi? Terasa seperti mimpi, karena Kim Taehyung yang membantu mewujudkannya. Bagaimana dia akan membalas pria itu?

Kim Taehyung berdecak kesal lagi, karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang pemuda yang mau menangis. Melihat Jungkook yang menangis sesenggukan di depan kantor layanan umum mahasiswa pagi itu saja sudah tampak cukup buruk untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Aku tidak akan perlu melewati hari dengan menjadi pemurung dadakan…"

"Maaf." Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau menang, kau jadi tidak marah padaku karena sudah mengambil tindakan sendiri, kan?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Itu konyol sekali, Sunbae. Tapi, terima kasih."

Taehyung kembali mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook ringan, dan sentuhannya kali ini mengirimkan gelombang kejut listrik ke jantungnya, membuat Jungkook kembali tersadar bahwa hari ini dia terlibat lagi dengan Kim Taehyung.

Cinta diam-diamnya yang entah bagaimana tampak tidak sejauh yang lalu-lalu. Dia sering tersenyum dan bicara pada Jungkook.

Lebih dari apapun, Kim Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook bekerja keras menciptakan Kim Taehyung dengan kuasnya. Memalukan sekali. Jungkook tidak tahu ini sempat terlihat seperti apa di mata Taehyung, sebelum pria itu tersenyum senang seperti sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal wajahku…"

Mampus. Wajah Jungkook segera memerah dengan cepat, karena Taehyung akhirnya benar-benar menyinggung soal itu sekarang. Dengan banyak keberaniannya yang menguap pergi, Jungkook coba membalas sorot mata Kim Taehyung sekuatnya.

"Tatapanku seperti apa yang paling ingin kau gambarkan sampai kau harus gagal berkali-kali?"

 _Tatapan seperti bagaimana Taehyung melihatnya saat ini…_

"Terima kasih." Gumam Taehyung sebelum Jungkook menanggapi, terlalu lembut dan manis. "Setelah malam itu, dan hari ini, aku jadi melihat banyak hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan."

Jungkook masih belum bisa membuka mulut, karena dia sibuk dengan rasa gugup dan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Ternyata…" Taehyung tersenyum jahil kali ini. "Kau paling menggemaskan saat sedang tidur."

"A-Apa!?"

Tapi, Jungkook tidak dapat penjelasan apa-apa karena Kim Taehyung sudah berjalan meninggalkan galeri lebih dulu. Pria itu… Jungkook segera berlari menyusul Taehyung yang sudah menyusuri trotoar jalan.

"T-Tadi itu, yang tadi itu apa?"

"Yang tadi mana?"

"Sunbae!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Apa katamu? Tidak sopan."

"Di galeri… Apa tadi kau baru saja merayuku?"

"Kapan aku melakukannya?" Kim Taehyung tertawa. "Delusional."

"Tidak!"

"Ya, kau yang menyukaiku."

"A-Aku ti-dak—Ya! Kau curang!"

Kim Taehyung tertawa lagi, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. yang paling Jungkook sukai.

"Lagipula, aku mengejekmu. Bukan merayu. Kau bukan tipeku, Jeon Jungkook. Kalau kau tidak bergaya seperti pemuda Paris, aku tidak akan menyukaimu."

"Kau licik."

"Kau delusional. Aku tidak merayu siapa-siapa."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Kim Taehyung tertawa lagi, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun menikmati sebuah perdebatan dengan perasaannya yang paling ringan dan hangat. Dan, Jeon Jungkook pikir tidak ada lagi cinta diam-diam hari itu.

Warna-warna dan sebuah kanvas sudah membantunya dengan begitu sempurna.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menghela nafas panjang ketika berpijak disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama di ibukota korea itu, sesungguhnya dia merasa lelah, sangat. Sebab perjalanan Paris-Korea tidaklah bisa dikatakan singkat. Tapi rasa itu Ia tepis jauh ketika mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah launching perdana dari Novel karya penulis tampan Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung-nya, Jika Jungkook boleh mengatakannya begitu. Setelah perjuangannya selama dua tahun. Perjuangan mendapat Ijin dari ayahnya juga perjuangan menemui berbagai macam penerbit dan editor, akhirnya Taehyung bisa meluncurkan Novel karya pertamanya. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak datang kesana sesaat setelah Ia tiba kembali ke negaranya setelah menempuh perjuangannya sendiri menyelesaikan study di paris.

"selamat atas launching perdananya penulis V" Jungkook terkikik ketika melihat wajah Shock Kim Taehyung ketika Ia menyodorkan sebuket bunga padanya. V adalah Pane Name yang dipakai Taehyung dalam bukunya.

"tidak merindukanku?"

.

.

Setelah keterkejutan tadi, Jungkook memutuskan menunggu acara Pria itu selesai. Lalu mengajak Taehyung untuk membuktikan kata-katanya. Dan sinilah mereka sekarang. Dengan Jungkook yang berdiri terpaku menatap benda ditangannya dan Taehyung yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Jungkook terperangah. Kehilangan kata, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kertas cokelat yang terbungkus rapih dua tahun yang lalu itu sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah potret pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat menggemaskan. Bola matanya terpejam damai dibalik kelopak yang berhias bulu mata panjang indah, hidung mancung yang menggemaskan, bibir plum yang berwarna chery, kulit putih yang bersemu dan pipi gembil yang merona samar. Meski gurat lelah terpancar jelas di keseluruhan wajahnya.

Benarkah itu dirinya?. Bagaiman bisa Kim Taehyung menggambarkannya sebegitu detilnya?

"T-Taehyung. i-ini" Jungkook terbata dengan genangan air disudut matanya.

"seperti yang ku katakan, itu hadiah kecil untuk keberhasilanmu"

Jungkook menggeleng. "tidak. Ini bukan hadiah kecil Taehyung. tapi ini, ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan"

Taehyung terkekeh, mendekat untuk menghapus genangan itu. "kalau itu hadiah terindah, kenapa kau menangis?"

"itu karena aku sangat bahagia. Ini indah sekali" Jungkook meletakkan lukisan itu hati-hati kemudian berbalik menubruk badan Taehyung tanpa malu.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali. Kau berbuat banyak untukku. Terima kasih" racaunya.

"Taehyung terkekeh lagi, menggaruk puncak kepala Jungkook. "hey! Kau mencuri start dariku"

Jungkook menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya "maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"ini"

Dan Jungkook terbelalak dengan wajah merona samar ketika Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ah maaf aku terlalu senang"

"bilang saja kau sengaja"

"A! apa? Tidak!"

"Iya"

"tidak"

"iya"

"tidak Kim Taehyung"

"kau tidak merindukanku?"

"tentu saja rindu. Eh! Apa. tidak"

"Dasar menggemaskan"

"Dasar menyebalkan"

Kim Taehyung tertawa, dan Jungkook tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia benar-benar merindukan tawa itu.

"Hyung" panggilan Jungkook akhirnya menyudahi acara tertawa Taehyung.

"bagaimana kau bisa melukisku secepat itu? Maksudku. Aku tidak tertidur cukup lama waktu itu untuk membuat seseorang melukis sebagus itu dengan waktu relatif cepat" Jungkook kembali memperhatikan lukisan itu.

"itu memang tidak membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam Jungkook. aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikannya"

Tatapan Jungkook kini beralih menyorot Taehyung.

"kau selalu tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu ketika tidak sengaja tertidur saat melukis dan aku berpikir akan sia-sia jika tidak mengabadikan moment menggemaskan itu dalam sebuah lukisan"

Jungkook memandangnya tak percaya.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum dan kembali menarik tubuhnya.

"nah Jeon Jungkook. kau sudah menyelesaikan studymu di paris dan kembali kesini. Hari ini aku juga melakukan launching perdana. Aku sudah memberikanmu hadiah, jadi aku mau meminta hadiah juga darimu" kata Taehyung

"apa yang ka-

yang kemudian mengecup bibir Jungkook.

Cupp

Mata Jungkook terbelalak dengan kalimat yang menggantung di bibirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Cup

"tentu saja mengambil hadiahku"

Cup

"tapi kena-

Cup

"yak Kim Tae-

Cup

"berhenti dulu!!!!"

Kim Taehyung akhirnya menghentikan kecupan-kecupannya ketika Jungkook berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

"wae? Kau tidak ingin ku kecup?"

"bukan begitu hanya saja-"

"kalau begitu kau ingin aku melumatnya?"

Plaaak

Sebuah geplakan mendarat mulus dikepala Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia terlalu shock, daritadi dia berusaha mengontrol degub jantungnya mendapati Kim Taehyung yang memeluknya posesif begini, lalu Pria itu mencium bibirnya bertubi-tubi membuatnya seketika merasa sulit bernafas dan akan lucu jika dia pingsan hanya karena sebuah kecupan.

"kau melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba Hyung. kau mengejutkanku"

Taehyung terkekeh, memeluk Jungkook lebih erat dan menghirup aroma rambutnya.

"kau gugup?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu. Ini adalah interaksi ter-intim- mereka setelah memutuskan berkomitmen untuk menjadi pasangan minoritas dua tahun yang lalu.

"memangnya kau tidak? Meskipun ini sudah dua tahun, tapi kita hanya melakukan komunikasi Via Phone, dan interaksi terakhir kita adalah saat kau mengantarku dibandara. Itupun hanya sekedar pelukan" Jungkook balas mengeratkan pelukannya.

"sebenarnya aku juga sangat gugup. Tapi rasa gugupku sepertinya tertutup karena aku sangat merindukanmu"

"apa ini? apa kau sekarang sedang merayuku?"

"hmmm kali ini sepertinya aku harus mengakuinya. Aku merindukanmu Jeon Jungkook. sangat"

Jungkook tersenyum.

"aku juga merindukanmu Kim Taehyung"

selanjutnya Jeon Jungkook hanya membuka bilah bibirnya ketika Kim Taehyung menempelkan kembali bibir mereka, membawanya kedalam ciuman yang hangat. Sesekali melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawahnya yang dibalas ringan olehnya.

Tautan itu sedikit terlepas. Hanya untuk mengungkapkan kata yang hanya bisa mereka ucapkan lewat telepon atau pesan.

"aku mencintaimu Jungkook"

"aku Juga mencintaimu Taehyung"

Dan kembali bertaut dalam ciuman manis yang panjang..

.

.

THE END

.

.

N/B : HAPPY BIRTHDAY URIE JUNGKOOKIE.. Yaampun udah gede(?) padahal berasa baru kemarin Biasin dy yg kecil2 lucu...

semoga Kookie makin dewasa, makin manja, sehat selalu dan gk terpengaruh sama hal2 baru yg ada di hidup dia #amiin.

Telat banget ngucapinnya tp gpp lah..

Dan yaah ciyeeee yg di fotoin Vante Fotox di jadiin sampul lagu covernya. Ekhm ekhm...

Last.. Review??


End file.
